Lucy Choice
by Vanessa Synyster
Summary: Lucy di hadapkan dengan beberapa pilihan sulit. Apa dan siapa saja yang akan lucy pilih?./"Pilihan mu, terbaik untuk kami."/"Pilihanku..."/RnR ya minna-san.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy Choice**

**By**

**Vanessa Synyster**

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Rated : T**

**Warning ; AU-OOC-Typo(s)-All Genres-Gaje-DeElEl**

**Summary : Lucy di hadapkan dengan beberapa pilihan sulit. Apa dan siapa saja yang akan lucy pilih?./"Pilihan mu, terbaik untuk kami."/"Pilihanku..."/RnR ya minna-san.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—

**Normal PoV**

**Hening**

Fairy tail hari ini benar-benar hening akan kepergian lucy yang -mungkin- tanpa alasan bagi para nakama nya. Hal ini membuat Makarov -sang Master- jadi serba salah karena harus menuruti permintaan lucy.

***Flashback On***

**...**

**"**_**Apa ini tak menyulitkan anda master?." **_

_**"Tentu saja tidak jika itu demi kau cucuku."**_

_**"Aku ingin keluar dari Fairy Tail."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hening**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Uap**_—"

_**"Apa benar tidak bisa?"**_

_**"Hmmm tentu saja jika itu demi kebaikan mu cucuku."**_

_**"Arigatou master!. Untuk uang sewa apartementku, aku sudah menyiapkan banyak."**_

_**"Berhati-hatilah dalam petualangan mu, kami akan sangat merindukan mu."**_

_**"Ahhhh sudahlah jangan mundung begitu master, aku akan pergi besok."**_

***Flashback Off***

"Huh, aku minta maaf. Mungkin lucy akan kembali dalam waktu yang singkat setelah menjalan kan quest ku." Ujar Makarov membuat semua kembali seperti semula. Ya, dia berbohong kalau dia meminta Lucy menjalankan Quest selama 1 tahun. Dan itu membuat natsu murung sekaligus kecanggungan yang melanda guild. .

"Bagaimana bisa master bilang 1 tahun waktu yang singkat." Keluh gray dirinya sekarang masih normal tidak telanjang dada seperti biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu lucy." Kata Natsu meninju udara membuat semua menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kami juga natsu." Serempak semua kembali bersemangat.

"Huh." Makarov mendesah. "_**Andai mereka tau yang sebenarnya." **_Kata Makarov dalam hati.

—

_**~Di Tempat Lucy(**_**Lucy PoV**_**)~ **_

"Huh, dasar makhluk buruk rupa." Keluhku, kini aku sudah di ambang jurang gunung hokobe. Dan sebentar lagi jika aku mundur satu langkah maka aku akan jatuh

"Ayolah kemarilah." Goda para Vulcan dan itu membuatku semakin jijik. Mereka mendekat bagaimana ini?.

"Itu menjijik kan, apa boleh buat. Natsuuuuu—". '_**Ku harap kamu mendengarnya, karna kau selalu berjanji melindungiku kapan saja dan dimana saja. Asal aku meneriak kan namamu, Natsu.' Batinku keras.**_

Setelah terjun, aku merasa kepalaku pening dan setelah itu hanya gelap yang ku rasakan.

—

Aku merasa kepalaku yang tadi berat menjadi lebih baik. Lalu aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Tapi aku tak dapat membuka mataku.

_**"L...uce...l...ucy...heart...filia..."**_

_**"Lucy Heartfilia"**_

Aku mendengarnya tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa membuka mata. Siapa kau?. Apakah aku ada di surga. Aku masih berusaha dan yang kulihat adalah—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sting Eucclife dan Rogue Cheney." Aku terlonjak kaget ketika melihat mereka berdua di sampingku.

"Heyy memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan mu sampai-sampai melompat dari gunung Hokobe?." Tanya Sting padaku dengan—hah dasar tuan argumen baru saja aku membuka mata sudah di ketus-ketusin.

"Aku sedang mencari Key Holy Diamond yang ada di gunung hokobe sekaligus berpetualang ehhh malah ketemu Vulcan yasudah begini akhiran nya." Kataku dengan nada malas karena aku malas berbicara dengan tuan argumen.

Aku mendesah. "Hah, tapi arigatou sudah menyelamatkan ku." Kataku pelan tapi mereka pasti mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan nya?." Kali ini rogue yang bertanya padaku.

"Belum. Aku mencari Key Holy Diamond karena dia dulu adalah seorang dragon slayer. Dan tau mengenai beberapa naga." _**'Kyaaaaaaaaaa aku keceplosan itu kan rahasia khusus aduhhhhhh bagaimana ini?."**_

"Kami ikut!, jika kau menjawab tidak aku akan menyuruh lector menjatuhkan mu kembali dari gunung hokobe."

_**"Kalau begini caranya kau tak usah menyelamatkan ku hieeee, huft apa boleh buat mereka kan juga dragon slayer."**_

"Terserah." Kataku langsung melenggang pergi.

—

**Normal PoV**

Sting, Rogue, Frosch dan Lector mengikuti lucy yang sedang memimpin jalan. Mungkin bagi kalian aneh karena seorang perempuan memimpin jalan bukan laki-laki, ya pasti kalian tau!, kan hanya lucy yang tau jalan arah ke Diamond Holy Key makanya dia di depan.

"Ini adalah pintu masuk nya. Di san—ah ya ampun mereka langsung masuk padahal aku ingin member—"

_**'White Dragon Roar'**_

_**'Shadow Dragon Roar'**_

**BRAK DUAGHH PRAKK BRAKKK **

"Hey pirang jalan sudah bersih." Sting berteriak dari dalam membuat Lucy menambahkan kalimant nya yang terpotong tadi.

"Padahal aku ingin memberitahu bahwa di dalam ada Vulcan, yasudah kalau sudah di bersihkan." Kata Lucy sweatdrop sembari memasuki Gua Tersebut.

Mereka semua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya Hening yang menemani sampai mereka tiba di pusat gua tersebut. Ruangan besar yang di kelilingi stalakmit dan stalaktif dari es. Terdapat pintu besar di ujung gua tapi yang membuat semua termasuk lucy terkejut adalah seorang Yukino Aguria yang sedang membeku dalam Es dan dua kunci emasnya yang sudah menempel di pintu besar berwarna emas tersebut.

Mata Lucy membesar, kini dia ingat kenapa yukino terkurung es batu. **KUTUKAN**_**. **_Konon jika ada yang membuka pintu raksasa itu tanpa menggunakan 12 kunci emas maka orang tersebut akan menjadi batu.

"Yukino!." Serentak semua nya langsung saja menghampiri yukino yang sedang terkurung dalam batu es.

"Hey pirang apa maksudnya ini?." Tanya Sting menghadap Lucy sedangkan yang di tanya masih saja menghadap ke yukino sambil melongo membuat sting geram. "Piraaaaaaaang." Teriakan Sting membuat beberapa Stalaktif jatuh yang pada akhirnya mereka harus bersembunyi di tempat aman.

"Yukino terkena **KUTUKAN. **Sebaiknya kita cepat menyelamatkan nya!." Ujar lucy sedangkan yang di ajak hanya menaik kan alisnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Dia hanya memiliki 2 kunci Zodiak sementara gerbang membutuhkan 12 kunci Zodiak dan ya—"

"Cepat lakukan saja jika menurutmu itu benar!." Kata Sting ke Lucy, Lucy hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengar sting. Lucy menghadap rogue meminta Izin, maksudnya jika terjadi sesuatu maka mereka harus siap. Rogue mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah."

**Lucy PoV**

"Baiklah." Ucapku lalu segera mendekati pintu yah karena gempa stalaktif nya sudah selesai. Aku mendekati pintu tersebut lalu mengarahkan semua kunciku ke arah pintu. Kunciku dan badan ku bercahaya lalu setelah itu kami terbang. Semua kunciku masuk ke dalam lubang nya masing-masing kemudian bersinar ke satu tujuan. Setelah itu terciptalah sebuah bola kristal biru mendekati ku, aku menerima nya dan cahaya tersebut menghilang. Aku hiyeeeeeeeee terjatuh, bagaimana ini?. Apa boleh buat aku harus menutup mata.

**Normal PoV**

Mata semuanya(-yukino-lucy) membulat besar, semuanya terkejut. Dengan sigap Lector menggunakan Aera nya dan memegang baju lucy membuat nya tidak jadi terjatuh. Lalu Lector menurunkan nya pelan-pelan.

"Arigatou, Lector." Kata Lucy setelah sampai di tanah gua es tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Dan apa itu?." Tanya Sting mendekati Lucy sambil melihat bola kristal biru yang ada di tangan Lucy. Rogue dan Frosch pun mengikuti Sting.

"Lihat saja nanti." Lucy pun melihat ke arah pintu raksasa seakan ada kejadian menarik.

**KRIETTT TRUNTT TRUNNT BRAANGG **(Anggap bunyi pintu raksasa tersebut terbuka XD)

Semua melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka di sana pemandangan nya sama hanya saja ada satu stalakmit yang di atas nya terdapat kristal es bersinar. Kristal es yang sama di gunakan untuk mengurung yukino.

"Ayo masuk." Kata Rogue dan di ikuti oleh semua nya. Tetapi bagi lucy ada yang mengganjal.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Apa lagi?. Pirang!."

"Yukino."

Semua terdiam, benar juga yukino kan terkurung di kristal es.

"Kita hanya bisa memilih satu, pertama menyelamatkan yukino tetapi tak dapat Diamond Holy Key dan kedua—huh sebalik nya." Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan lucy.

"Pilihan mu, terbaik untuk kami." Ujar rogue tersenyum membuat lucy ikut tersenyum dan sting tersenyum juga.

"Fro juga berpikir begitu." Ujar Frosch mendekati Lucy.

"Pilihanku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**(A/N)**

**Vany : Hola minna-san! saya author new bie di sini mohon bantuan nya ya. Oh ya mohon maaf jika hanya sedikit dan penulisan nya agak aneh terus argggghhhh anggap saja bagian yang ilang saya ganti. Soal nya saya menulis nya pake microsoft di HP.**

**Natsu : hueeeee di mana bagian ku.**

**Happy : Aye**

**Gray : Pakaian ku.**

**Sting : kau membuat ku aneh.**

**Frosch : Fro juga berpikir begitu.**

**Yukino : huaaa aku kena kutukan.**

**Lucy : pilihan yang cukup sulit.**

**Makarov : Lucy kenapa kau keluar guild?**

**Vany : Kyaaaaaaa kenapa kalian ikut ke author note sana pergi. Baiklah minna-san mohon KriSar nya ya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**


	2. Sabertooth dan Teman Baru

**Lucy Choice**

**By**

**Vanessa Synyster**

**Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Rated : T**

**Warning ; AU-OOC-Typo(s)-All Genres-Gaje-Lucy Dengan Banyak Pair-DeElEl-Alur Kecepetan-DeElEl**

**Summary : Lucy di hadapkan dengan beberapa pilihan sulit. Apa dan siapa saja yang akan lucy pilih?./"Pilihan mu, terbaik untuk kami."/"Pilihanku..."/RnR ya minna-san.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelum nya :**

"Kita hanya bisa memilih satu, pertama menyelamatkan yukino tetapi tak dapat Diamond Holy Key dan kedua—huh sebalik nya." Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan lucy.

"Pilihan mu, terbaik untuk kami." Ujar rogue tersenyum membuat lucy ikut tersenyum dan sting tersenyum juga.

"Fro juga berpikir begitu." Ujar Frosch mendekati Lucy.

"Pilihanku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy PoV**

"Pilihanku..." Aku bingung mana yang harus aku pilih. Key Diamond Holy, huft aku sangat mengingin kan nya walau key itu tidak masuk 88 rasi bintang. Tapiiii bagaimana dengan yukino, dia teman ku. Hufttt aku bingung.

"Pirang. Apa yang kau pikirkan cepatlah aku merasakan firasat buruk." Sting mengomel lagi huft menyebalkan.

"Baik lah. Aku memilih yukino saja."

**PRAAANG**

**Normal PoV **

**PRAAANG**

Semua kunci emas yang terkumpul di pintu jatuh dan membuat pintu tertutup. Lucy memegang bola kristal biru dengan setengah tangan dan mengambil kunci tersebut. Setelah itu lucy mendekati yukino yang membeku dalam kristal es dan mengarahkan bola kristal biru tersebut. Kristal es yang mengurung yukino mencair sedangkan Bola kristal biru nya semakin lama semakin kecil dan hilang.

**BRUUK**

"Awh." Yukino merintih kesakitan karena terjatuh. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.. "Ahhh kau Lucy-san dari fairy tail ya?." Tanya Yukino senyum manis terpampang di wajah nya yang imut itu.

"Uhhhhmmm anooo yukino-san aku sudah keluar dari Guild?!." Kata Lucy dengan ekspresi tidak bisa di tebak. Dan jawaban tersebut sukses memuat Semua membelalak tak percaya.

"Aku akan kembali ke guild kalau tugas ini sudah selesai." Kata Lucy tersenyum membuat mereka menarik posisi aneh tadi.

"Lucy-san apa kau tau tentang legenda kunci Holy Diamond?." Tanya Yukino, Lucy memandang Yukino dengan senyum manis nya. "Tentu." Jawabnya.

"Huft kutukan aneh. Hueeeeeeee gomenne lucy-san membuatmu harus kehilangan kunci itu demi menyelamatkan ku" Yukino memeluk Lucy, lucy pun membalas pelukan yukino dan tersenyum. "Bagiku teman adalah seseorang yg paling berharga, jadi akan ku korbankan apa pun demi temanku. Lagi pula tanpa dua kuncimu aku tak dapat membuka gerbang ini." Kata Lucy.

"Hey kalian berdua, jangan melupakan kami." Kata sting melihat adegan lucy dengan pandangan errrr mungkin bisa di artikan jijik. Sedangkan yang di tuju kini melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Simpanlah ini lucy-san, sudah tau tentang kutukan itu. Buatlah kontrak." Kata Yukino memberikan kunci nya sementara lucy memandang sedih yukino.

"Kenapa kau melakukan 'itu' kalau sudah tau tentang kutukan nya." Tanya Lucy memandang kunci yukino yang kini menjadi miliknya. "Gawat...aku lupa memberitahu kalau di sini ada satu Spirit lagi. Oh ya dia yang memberitahuku tentang informasi itu, namanya uhmmmm an... An...an—"

"Andromeda." Suara wanita kini tengah bergema di gua itu dan juga memunculkan sosok wanita berambut hijau dengan baju zirah, hanya kali ini berwarna pink. Matanya yang berwarna pink menatap sosok yukino tajam.

"Siapa kau?." Tanya sting menatap tajam andromeda, tidak lupa seringai licik nya terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku andromeda." Kata nya menatap sting. "Kau sosok yang menarik untuk di ajak bertarung. Sudah siap kalian?." Tanya andromeda dalam posisi bersiap begitu pula sting.

**"Chain Magic" **Andromeda memperpanjang rantai yang mengikat tangan nya dan menyerang dua gadis. Sementara itu kedua gadis yang di serang hanya pasrah dan menutup mata.

"Gagal." Gumam andromeda melihat dua gadis di gendongan para pria. Yukino di gendong sting ala bridal style begitu juga Lucy di gendong oleh Rogue.

"Kalian bisa membuka mata sekarang." Kata Sting tersenyum. Sementara yang kini di suruh pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

"Arigatou." Kata Lucy kemudian di turunkan Oleh Rogue begitu pula yukino, dia kini di turunkan sting.

**"Earth Magic" **mereka kini terjebak oleh stalaktif yang runtuh akibat ulah andromeda. Semua berlari mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman.

**"White Dragon Roar" **Sting menyerang andromeda membuat andromeda terpental ke tembok dan membuat gempa stalaktif tambah deras. Andromeda bangkit kembali. Di atas nya terdapat stalaktif yang goyah ingin jatuh.

"Andromeda, awas!" Teriak yukino melihat stalaktif itu jatuh, sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?." Suara lembut itu membuat Andromeda membuka mata. Matanya membulat, seorang gadis yang tadi ingin dia bunuh kini di hadapan nya tersenyum manis, dapat juga di artikan menyelamatkan nya.

"K-kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku?." Tanya Andromeda. "Karena setiap spirit itu adalah temanku." Lucy mengedipkan mata nya pada andromeda.

Andromeda terharu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bersinar terang "Arigatou, Master. Aku percaya padamu." Kata Andromeda sebelum dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang dan berubah menjadi kunci.

Lucy mengambil kunci andromeda, akan tetapi saat ia mendongak kan kan kepala nya ke atas ia melihat sebuah stalaktif jatuh. Lucy pasrah, mungkin ini takdirnya. Gempa stalaktif masih berlanjut. Semua yang di situ ingin menyelamatkan lucy, akan tetapi mereka terhalangi oleh gempa stalaktif. Lucy pun menutup matanya.

**SYUUUT BRAAAK**

**"Speed of Light, Diamond Dragon Shield"**

Lucy membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati dirinya di lindungi oleh sebuah berlian indah. Dan di hadapan nya berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut pink dengan rambutnya yang di kuncir dua, walau tidak semuanya.

"K-kau siapa?." Tanya lucy sementara yang di hadapan nya kini menengok ke belakang.

"Ahh maaf kalau aku terlambat. Oh ya Namaku Nessa. Umurku 17 tahun. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuan nya." Mata Caramel Lucy membulat terkejut melihat gadis di hadapan nya juga beriris Caramel. Tapi ia tersenyum manis.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Umurku 18 tahun. Salam kenal juga." Ucap lucy tersenyum. "Uhmm bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku dalam bahaya...uhmmm ne-chan- ehh maksudku Nessa-san?." Kata lucy sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ahhh kau panggil ne-chan juga tak apa lucy-san. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan nya ya?. Aku mendengar ucapan andromeda kemudian datang ke sini." Kata nya tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya gempanya sudah selesai." Lanjut nya kemudian membuka Shield milik nya.

"Oyyy pirang, kau di mana?." Teriak sting menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Namaku bukan pirang, nama ku lucy. Lagi pula kau juga pirang kan?." Ucapan lucy sukses membuat semua cekikikan.

"Oh ya lucy-san, siapa yang di sampingmu?." Tanya yukino memerhatikan Nessa. Baju Nessa berwarna Biru muda dengan Rok yang di dominasi warna putih sepanjang pahanya. Kemudian terdapat kaus kaki panjang yang menutupi kakinya sampai lutut dan sepatunya hak nya berwarna biru Laut. Rambut nya pun di ikat dua dengan Pita berwarna biru muda.

"A-aku..." "Nessa, Nessa Heartfilia. Kerabatku yang sedang berlibur di gunung Hokobe." Kata Lucy mantap membuat Nessa terkejut tetapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum.

**~Keesokan Harinya~**

**BRAK**

"Nessa bangun!."

"Lima menit lagi"

"Ayolah! kau sudah bilang itu dari tadi pagi."

"Lima menit lagi"

"Nessa Heartfilia bangunlah!"

Lucy berteriak membuat Nessa yang asyik dengan tidur nya terbangun dengan posisi berdiri kaku.

"Cepatlah mandi."

"Ehhh, Lucy-san kan belum mandi." Jawaban itu sukses membuat Lucy membeku. 'Oh iya, aku kan belum mandi hehehe' dia berbatin sambil cengar-cengir.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi duluan, kau boleh tidur lagi." Kata Lucy melenggang pergi ke arah kamar nya. Sementara yang di tinggal hanya tersenyum misterius. "Akan ku lakukan." Katanya.

Lucy bernyanyi di kamar mandi, tapi sejurus kemudia nyanyian nya hilang akan bau masakan. "Masakan siapa ini?" Tanya nya, ia sekarang mengenakan handuk untuk keluar dan berganti baju. Lalu mencicipi masakan ini.

Saat Lucy keluar ia melihat sting yang masih berantakan dengan mengenakan piama. 'Bagaimana sting bisa ada di sini?.' Batin nya.

Sting yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar melihat lucy mengenakan Handuk kini blushing sendiri. 'Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu?, ini kan kamar mandi umum di penginapan dan siapapun yang tinggal di penginapan boleh saja masuk dan keluar bebas.' Batin sting di iringi rona pipinya yang semakin bertambah saja.

"Ohay—kyaaaaaa."

**PLUK**

Sting memandang wajah cantik lucy begitu pula lucy, kini jarak kedua muka mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja. Saat lucy terpeleset sting menangkap nya oleh sebab itulah keadaan mereka seperti itu. Handuk yang di pakai lucy melorot sediki ke bawah memperlihatkan sedikit dada besarnya(Vany : Adegan ini terinspirasi dari hiro mashima loooh, jadi jangan Salah PahamXD) Sting yang meliriknya tambah blushing. Mereka kini sama-sama blushing.

Lucy yang baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi kini malah melakukan hal bodoh. "DASAR MESUUUUUM" teriak nya sambil melakukan jurus andalan nya LUCY-KICK.

"Ahh benar-benar sakit sepertinya sting-san." Yukino memandang sting yang kini mukanya sedang di obati oleh Nessa. "Sebaik nya kau diam, atau aku tak akan memberi mu jatah makan pagi." Kata Nessa memerintah sting.

"Piraaaaang, kau harus bertang- awwhhh."

"DIAM!."

"Baik."

"Baiklah makanan nya sudah ku tata, semuanya turun." Teriak lucy dari lantai bawah. Memang benar, yang memasak tadi adalah Nessa dengan di bantu Yukino yang kebetulan mencium aroma wangi makanan nya. Karena mengobati sting, Lucy yang menyiapkan semuanya.

"Baik" Semua kini turun ke lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy mengajak nessa berjalan-jalan ke arah taman bermain. Tapi tanpa sengaja kedua bola matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Laxus..." Gumam nya kemudian

.

.

.

**To Be Continued/TBC.**

**Vany : Ini dia next chapter maaf kalau update nya benar benar lama.**

**Gray : Aku belum Muncul juga O.o**

**Juvia : Gray-sama~**

**Vany : ehehehe Gomen ne. Oh ya ini dia balasan review nya**

**Karinalu**

Iya ya hehe. Ini udah update maaf kalau lama.

**Nshawol56**

boleh aja kok bella-chan. Iya aku ngerti ini udah bener belum?

Gomen ne kalau telat updatenya.

**Akira Ame Otoko**

Arigatou pujian nya*plak. Mungkin nggak bisa soalnya aku lebih suka Lucy dengan xxxxx. Tapi chapter depan nanti ada LaLu moment kok^^

**Pidachan99**

iya, aku baru sadar wakti baca review nya pida-chan kalau alurnya kecepetan O.o

Pilihan nya lucy pasti seorang teman dong. Dia pengen buka gerbang itu terus andromeda dateng dan dia bertarung dengan andromeda. Sambil bertarung andromeda juga menjelaskan kalau tidak membawa 12 golden key akan menjadi patung. Dan karena ulah andromeda dia jadi begitu deh (╥﹏╥).

**Vany : Arigatou Reviewnya. Reviewnya ya!.**


End file.
